


The Dove

by Shygirl4991



Series: The sun and moon [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: A prequel to ‘The Sun and Moon’Roman wants to find his soulmate so he drags Virgil and Logan out to a park, their, they met a kind man named Patton.





	The Dove

Logan and Virgil were in the living room drinking tea and talking about their soulmate, Logan pictured his soulmate as a smart individual that would love to do puzzles and read. As Virgil took a sip of his tea, Logan looked at his mark while Virgil has the moon on his wrist he had an olive branch on his shoulder. It was a strange mark, he always looked at it trying to figure out why out of everything in the world he got an olive branch.

After much research with Virgil they both decided that it might have something to do with how grounded he is. But if that was the case then would his soulmate be very intelligent, he now wondered if his soulmate was a carefree person. It made him nervous to think about who this other person was, he decided to drop the topic and just drink tea with Virgil in silence.

It didn’t last long because Roman ran into the room with a huge poster “My friends I have made a plan to finally find my one true love!” Virgil groans and puts his tea down. Virgil was the only one in the group that seemed like he wanted nothing to do with a soulmate, but Logan knew better. They have been friends for years and the only time he sees him smile is when they talk about soulmates.

Roman hangs up the poster and smiles at them “This Park is our target, I made you both a list of what to do to help me find my spark!” Virgil rolled his eyes and rips the paper. Roman glared at Virgil “Keep this up and you may never find your soulmate,” Virgil gets up “Maybe I don’t want a soulmate!”

The room went silent, Roman frowns and walks up to Virgil but before he can take his hand Virgil pushed him away and left the house. He then turns to Logan “I messed up, didn’t I?” when he saw the nod and started to feel sick. He wanted to change and stop fighting with his friend, but it seems changing is harder than he thought.

Logan and Roman went to the park, much to their surprise Virgil was there sitting on a bench. Roman smiled and ran up to Virgil “I’m so sorry for what I said!” he shook his head and walks away from Roman “whatever,” Logan sighs seeing how broken hearted Roman looked. Before Logan could talk to them he was hit with a tennis ball, when he opens his eyes he was met with a breath taking sight. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay sir?”

Logan took the man’s hand and got up “Logan and I’m fine,” the man smiles at him “I’m Patton! Is everything okay with your friends?” Logan shook his head. He was never good at dealing with emotions but he was lucky so far that he was able to calm Virgil down. Patton looked at Virgil and Roman before walking towards one of them. Roman smiles seeing him approach but frown, Logan assume it’s because he didn’t feel the spark.

Roman forced a smile as he talks with Patton, he saw Roman break down crying. Patton hugs him “It’s okay Kiddo, maybe you should make him something to show how much he means to you!” Roman nods getting up and thanking Patton before leaving the park. Then Patton walked slowly to Virgil, Logan felt himself get nervous. But Virgil let Patton get near him, he saw as Patton was casually talking with Virgil. And he saw Virgil give him a small smile then pointed at Logan, Patton turned and their eyes met.

Patton smiles and walks over to him “Those kids are so nice, I do hope they start getting along now!” Logan smiles and nods. That’s when he saw Patton’s mark “A dove?” saying that made the other man blush. Patton did his best to pull the short sleeve down to hide the mark. Logan smiles “It works, do you know the meaning of the Dove?”

He saw Patton look at him, eyes wide in wonder, he chuckles before continuing. “A dove is seen as a symbol of love and peace. From what I just saw I think that bird works for you,” Patton smiles and takes Logan’s hand. “Thanks, a lot of people found my mark strange. They say I’m too childish to have a Dove.” 

Logan’s eyes went wide, he then moves to stand next to Patton and leans. As their shoulders touch a spark ran through both of them, Patton jumped away from Logan. He touches his arm, still feeling the warmth, he went to sit down to calm done from the rush. Logan followed and sat next to him, Patton smiles and rest his head on Logan’s shoulder “soulmates,” hearing him say that made him smiled.

“Since it seems we are soulmates, we should get to know each other,” Patton jumps with joy and starts telling Logan all kinds of stories of his life. After hours of them talking, it started to get late “Shall I take you home my Dove?” Patton had a huge smile on his face as he took Logan’s hand. He asked if he could check on his roommates before taking him home, as he opens the door he sees Virgil with a huge smile holding a black and purple sweater. “I had nothing to worry about,” Patton giggled at the sight “They would make a nice couple.”

Logan laughs at the comment, those two being soulmates has crossed his mind what with Roman being a sun and Virgil being the moon. After that he took Patton home excited for their future together.

A YEAR LATER

Patton and Logan walk away from the pair, he was shaking his head at his boyfriend wanting to be best man. Patton then starts running ahead of him “Stay here love, I made you something and I don’t want you to see it yet!” Logan stood and watch his soulmate run inside the house. Logan smiles seeing his boyfriend come out and give him a box “A box? Gee Patton you shouldn’t have,” Patton smirks and gently smacks Logan’s shoulder.

Logan opens the box and sees a puzzle box, he takes it out and stares at it before he figured out the solution. Patton jumps with joy when he saw the puzzle box open, Logan took out a ring from the box. He looks at Patton to see his boyfriend with a serious expression “Lo, you’re everything to me. You keep me grounded and help me think before acting, and I feel that I have helped you act more with your heart to. Like Roman is to Virgil, you are the sun to my moon so will you marry me?”

“YES!” Logan yelled before hugging Patton, they heard footsteps and turned to see Roman and Virgil holding hands and smiling at them. “About time, you two are always together.” Roman smiles “I can’t wait to plan your wedding!”

Logan smiled at how excited everyone was, who would have thought that his and Patton’s symbol would remind him of Noah’s ark. Maybe it would have taken them longer to get together if he never read that, Patton turns and gives Logan a bright smile. He will now forever be grateful to that story for giving him this amazing dove.


End file.
